


黑道大姐大和她的腹黑小奶狗

by 兰台 (Pluviophile_Lantai)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Criminal Syndicate, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_Lantai/pseuds/%E5%85%B0%E5%8F%B0
Summary: 汤姆的父亲塞勒斯·费尔顿去世之后，刚年过二十的艾玛接受了这位前任黑道教父的地位，同时也成为了汤姆这个小她十二岁的男孩的监护人。
Relationships: Tom Felton/Emma Watson, 汤姆·费尔顿/艾玛沃特森, 汤艾
Kudos: 7





	黑道大姐大和她的腹黑小奶狗

“姐姐。”

汤姆·费尔顿走进门，将背包和行李箱交给门口的佣人，对着昏暗的客厅里坐在沙发上的女人轻声道：“我回来了。”

那是个极美的女人，她穿着一件黑色的低胸吊带长裙，棕色的卷发蓬松地垂下来，她的皮肤苍白细腻，眉毛细细地上挑，褐色的眼睛神秘而深邃，唇上涂着不知道什么色号的唇釉，红得勾心夺魄。

她慵懒地靠在单人沙发上，低垂着眼睛，漫不经心地看着膝盖上的一本小说，她的右手夹了一支细长的香烟，充满尼古丁的烟雾环绕着她，像海上起雾时依稀可见的塞壬女妖。

艾玛·沃特森，英国黑道上赫赫有名的“教父”，她的威名足以模糊她的性别，她手下的“奥丁”掌管着伦敦地下的军火和毒品贸易，所有人都只敢称呼她为“祖母”。

这位堪堪三十岁的“祖母”抬头看到汤姆，忙将手里的烟摁到烟灰缸里，唤佣人开灯开窗，披了条羊绒披肩笑着站起来。

“恭喜毕业，汤姆！”

艾玛将小说反扣在桌子上，走过去拥抱他。

少年伸出双臂轻轻拥住她的身躯，像拥抱住他的整个世界。 

佣人给他们端来了红茶和点心，艾玛端起茶靠在沙发背上，恢复了之前那个慵懒的姿势。

“你之前有想过去哪个大学，学什么专业吗？”

汤姆耸耸肩说：“去个离家近的，学什么都无所谓。”

艾玛抿了一口茶，不赞同地皱了皱眉头：“你应该对自己的未来好好规划一下了，汤姆。你之前不是喜欢音乐吗？或者你想学商务管理吗？”

“都行。”

汤姆满不在乎地低下头，被她倒扣在桌子上的那本小说攫取了目光。

那是一本翻译的外国小说，封面上的青年男女在热烈而深沉地接吻，他想起来前一阵子班里女生们的话题中心好像就是这本书。

艾玛没有发现他在盯着什么，自顾自地道：“学商科也好，毕业可以很快上手公司事物，而且要知道人一旦把爱好变成事业之后就会很快对此失去兴趣了，当年你父亲也是……”

“姐姐，”汤姆低着头轻声说，“我不想听关于我父亲的事情了。”

“……抱歉。”艾玛沉默了半晌，她摸索着拿起烟盒，看了看汤姆又放到了一边。

汤姆看着她，叹了口气：“姐姐，我已经成年了。”

他走过去，半跪在她面前，抽出一支烟递给她：“你可以在我面前抽烟。”

他又用眼睛瞟了一眼小说的封面：“也可以和我接吻。”

艾玛霍然起身，将那本小说抓在手里，急急地向楼上走去。

“你该休息了，汤……”

“姐姐！”

少年背对着吊灯走来，在她面前落下一片阴影。

那个半夜睡不着抱着兔子玩偶敲她房门的小男孩，确实长大了。

艾玛靠在楼梯扶手上，正在考虑是转身上楼还是跟他讲讲道理时候，面前的少年突然俯身，在她的唇上落下生涩的一吻。

他看着艾玛，耳朵尖微微发红，眼神无辜而清澈：“晚安，姐姐。” 

艾玛走进卧室，轻轻关上门，脸上残留的惊愕和羞涩消退地一干二净。

“去打听汤姆这几年都在干什么，看了什么书什么电影，交了什么朋友有什么爱好，整理好给我。”

她躺在温热的浴缸里，揉了揉蹙起的眉峰。

当初汤姆的父亲塞勒斯去世的时候，她并没有过多的关注这个孩子，那会儿所有人都在虎视眈眈地盯着她，等她一露出软弱不支的状态，就冲上来狠狠地撕咬走一块肉，她只能强迫自己忘记塞勒斯的离世，忘记自己的性别、年龄，像一个没有感情的机器一样去处理帮派大大小小的事物。

她杀了很多人，也被暗杀了许多次，奥丁在她铁血手腕的清洗下大换血，精简过势力之后，也渐渐地在伦敦站稳了脚跟，所有人提起她时也从“那个女人”、“一个女的”变成了“祖母”，这句称呼于他们而言是没有性别属性的，所有人都忘了，当时的艾玛也不过将将年过二十。

所以当死忠于塞勒斯的下属把满身是伤的羸弱的汤姆带到她面前的时候，她十分惊讶这个看起来脆弱而短命的孩子是怎么出现在奥丁的。

再然后，汤姆就没有一个活着的亲属了，她成为了汤姆的监护人。

汤姆管她叫姐姐，用信赖和濡慕的目光看着她，缠着她讲普罗米修斯和火的故事。

艾玛头疼地看着天花板，长长地叹了一口气。

————————————————————————

毕业后的暑假悠长而闲适，汤姆拿了驾照，便接替司机承担起了接送艾玛上下班的工作。

他也不知道艾玛为什么还要兢兢业业朝九晚五地“上班”，做黑道教父做到这个份儿上真的堪称模范，今年五一的劳模奖章不发给她简直天理难容人神共愤。

他走进公司，照例真诚地赞美了前台小姐的胸针，将这个刚从大学毕业的小姑娘夸得粉面含春笑意盈盈，然后礼貌道别走进了专用电梯。

此时不过刚过十六点，他每天下午都会早一些来，这会儿艾玛一般都没什么事儿，会带着他了解一下公司的事物，或者唠一些不能跟别人唠的家长里短。

他喜欢跟她聊这些，这时的她充满了人间的烟火气，像楼下那个前台小姐一样普通而鲜活，能让人短暂地忘记她手里沾过多少血，又私下在做什么生意。

电梯“叮”了一声，稳稳当当地停在十七楼。

他走进办公室，看见艾玛和克里斯正站在落地窗前头挨着头小声说着什么。

克里斯是他父亲最忠心的下属，当年也是克里斯把他从那群“亲戚”手里抢回来的，他一直很尊敬他，但这种尊敬对他此时看到二人亲密和谐的背影而产生的不悦一点儿帮助都没有。

他走向他们，低帮靴子踏在木制地板上发出重重的脚步声，窗前的二人终于察觉了，齐齐向他望过来，而他却因为二人整齐划一所以看起来很是默契的动作更生气了。

“姐姐，不是说今天给我讲人事的吗？”

他纯真地微笑着对艾玛说道，然后才像刚发现克里斯一样惊讶地跟他打招呼：“你也在这儿呀，克里斯。怎么样，最近还忙吗？”

我看你最近闲得很，还有空来姐姐的办公室闲聊。

汤姆磨了磨后槽牙，话中有话，意有所指。

克里斯依旧风度翩翩：“还好，所以来艾玛这里蹭一杯茶。”

他的回答礼貌而又透露出与艾玛的亲密。说起来，姐姐会不会喜欢像克里斯这样英俊成熟而又稳重的男士呢？

汤姆的目光危险起来，带着审视的意味打量过克里斯清爽干净的发型，静心修剪的胡须，一丝不苟的三件套，和那条看起来很商务的领带。

啧，也不怎么样嘛。

“克里斯，你先去忙吧。”艾玛一看到这个小祖宗就头疼，赶紧把克里斯打发走以免殃及池鱼。

克里斯向她点了点头转身出门，带起了一阵女香混合着一闻就是中年人才会用的男香的风。

“好吧，汤姆，”艾玛看了一眼被克里斯关上的房门，“也许你……”

高大的少年抬手将她推到了玻璃上，毫不犹豫地亲吻了下来。

不同于那个晚上生涩的吻，今天的汤姆不知道开了哪里的开关，吻得热情而凶狠，她能闻到他口中薄荷牙膏的味道在自己的唇舌间肆虐。她抬起右手，汤姆却在她一肘顶过来之前后退了一步。

他盯着她，像一只犯错的小兽一样低落而无助，湿漉漉的眸子可怜巴巴地望着她，嘴唇因为刚才激烈的亲吻湿润而嫣红。

“姐姐，”他说，“别这样跟别的男人讲话，我会嫉妒。”

**Author's Note:**

> 记得留一个kudos给我作发电的动力呀！


End file.
